The Sun (Sol)
"The sun, with all those planets revolving around it and dependent on it, can still ripen a bunch of grapes as if it had nothing else in the universe to do. " --Galileo Galilei The Sun, (called Sol in Spanish), is the star at the center of our solar system. The Earth and other matter (including other planets, asteroids, meteoroids, comets and dust) orbit the Sun, which by itself accounts for more than 99% of the solar system's mass. It is the closest star to the earth. Because of it's luminosity, it dominates the sky during daylight hours. After it rises fully above the horizon no other stars are visible. : M_\odot = 1.989\cdot 10^{30}\textrm{kg} Energy from the Sun—in the form of insulation from sunlight - supports almost all life on Earth via photosynthesis and drives the Earth's climate and weather. The Sun is a G-type main-sequence star (G2V) based on spectral class and it is informally referred to as a yellow dwarf. It formed approximately 4.567 billionAll numbers in this article are short scale. One billion is 109, or 1,000,000,000. years ago from the gravitational collapse of matter within a region of a large molecular cloud. Most of this matter gathered in the center, whereas the rest flattened into an orbiting disk that became the Solar System. The central mass became increasingly hot and dense, eventually initiating nuclear fusion in its core. It is thought that almost all stars form by this process. The Sun is roughly middle aged and has not changed dramatically for four billion years, and will remain fairly stable for another four billion years. However, after hydrogen fusion in its core has stopped, the Sun will undergo severe changes and become a red giant. It is calculated that the Sun will become sufficiently large to engulf the current orbits of Mercury, Venus, Earth, and possibly Mars. The enormous effect of the Sun on the Earth has been recognized since prehistoric times, and the Sun has been regarded by some cultures as a deity. Earth's movement around the Sun is the basis of the solar calendar, which is the predominant calendar in use today. Today the Sun pulls in close enough to engulf the current orbits of Nightmare Mercury, Nightmare Earth, Nightmare Mars, Nightmare Uranus, Nightmare Neptune, and most certainly Bad Saturn. Name *'Sun' **Also know as The Sun or Sol The Sun (in Greek: Helios, in Latin: Sol ) is the star at the center of the Solar System and is by far the most important source of energy for life on Earth. It is a nearly perfect spherical ball of hot plasma, The Sun is a G-type main-sequence star (G2V) based on spectral class and it is informally referred to as a yellow dwarf. It formed approximately 4.567 billionAll numbers in this article are short scale. One billion is 109, or 1,000,000,000. years ago from the gravitational collapse of matter within a region of a large molecular cloud. Most of this matter gathered in the center, whereas the rest flattened into an orbiting disk that became the Solar System. The central mass became increasingly hot and dense, eventually initiating nuclear fusion in its core. It is thought that almost all stars form by this process. The Red giant Sun's death The Sun eventually uses up its Hydrogen (H2) gas and it expands to 400 times its present diameter in another ten billion years it will glow red hot, and it would get Theia baked in a heat that is 3,600°F, after it has already engulfed Mars, Earth, Venus, and Mercury. The Sun completely fill the horizon on the fourth and a half planet of the Solar System, the seas would evaporate into gas, but Theia looks nothing like it use to. No signs indicate it would have ever sustained life. And then the final lack, The Sun's massive outer edges of its photosphere would begin to slow down Theia's orbit, the Martian planet would be a fireball, and starting to be burning up like a meteorite also it's going to be engulfed by our own star the red giant Sun and it's going to be toast, vapor literally. And our red giant would fall leaving behind a corpse of star called a white dwarf, over fifteen billion years the Sun would end its life as a black dwarf star. About 74% of the Sun's mass is hydrogen, 25% is helium, and the rest is made up of trace quantities of heavier elements. Each second, more than 4 million tons of matter are converted into energy within the Sun's core, producing neutrinos and solar radiation. In about 5 billion years, in is predicted that the Sun will evolve into a red giant and then a white dwarf, creating a planetary nebula in the process. The Sun is a magnetically active star; it supports a strong, changing magnetic field that varies year-to-year and reverses direction about every eleven years. The Sun's magnetic field gives rise to many effects that are collectively called solar activity, including sunspots on the surface of the Sun, solar flares, and variations in the solar wind that carry material through the solar system. The effects of solar activity on Earth include auroras at moderate to high latitudes, and the disruption of radio communications and electric power. Solar activity is thought to have played a large role in the formation and evolution of the solar system, and strongly affects the structure of Earth's outer atmosphere. Although it is the nearest star to Earth and has been intensively studied by scientists, many questions about the Sun remain unanswered, such as why its outer atmosphere has a temperature of over a million Kelvin while its visible surface (the photosphere) has a temperature of just 6,000 K. Current topics of scientific inquiry include the sun's regular cycle of sunspot activity, the physics and origin of solar flares and prominences, the magnetic interaction between the chromosome and the corona, and the origin of the solar wind. Discovery date *Has always been known to man.http://solarsystem.nasa.gov/planets/profile.cfm?Object=Sun&Display=Facts&System=Metric Discoverer *Always been known by mankind. Orbiters in order from star #Mercury #Venus #Earth #Mars #Jupiter #Saturn #Uranus #Neptune Dwarf planets *List of dwarf planets Dwarf planet candidates *List of dwarf planet candidates Minor planets *List of minor planets Characteristics *Mass = 1.989 x 1030 kg, this mass is known as one (1) solar mass. *Radius = 6.955×105 km, this radius is known as one (1) solar radius. *Effective temperature = 5777 K, 5504 °C or 9939 °F *Age = 4.6 billion years About the star *G-type star. *Our own Sun is in fact white, but appears yellow through the Earth's atmosphere. *About one million Earths could fit inside the Sun.http://solarsystem.nasa.gov/planets/profile.cfm?Object=Sun&Display=OverviewLong *At the core, the temperature is about 15 million °C (about 27 million °F), which is sufficient to sustain thermonuclear fusion. *The Sun is at its mid-life, and should keep its appearance for an other five (5) billion years. *The density of the Sun is 1.4 g/cm3<\sup>http://www.universetoday.com Parts of the Sun *Corehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun *Radioactive Zone *Convective Zone *Photoshpere *Chromosphere *Corona *Sunspots *Granules *Prominence The Sun's Life Cyclehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Solar_Life_Cycle.svg Voice Actors *Janis Cody (UK/US; eighteenth - twentienth season) *Amy Satras (UK/US; seventeenth - eighteenth season) *Diana Radomski (UK/US; sixteenth - seventeenth season) *Vanessa Porco (UK/US; fifteenth - sixteenth season) *Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) Gallery Sun_flare.jpg|Sun's surface Sizes.jpg|Size of the Earth, Sun and giant stars. B0FFDF0F-8DD0-4D49-AD40-C6B9B02CB96D.JPG|The Sun as a Jupiter-sized main sequence star. 8CE0A1EF-2E93-4E93-99A8-1C0B1463283A.JPG|The Sun as a Red Giant 864,000 miles or 900,000 miles across at least 318 times more massive (bigger) than Jupiter D6682036-60A6-47FE-907B-D9C2B4CF8B00.JPG|The Sun as a red giant in 2015 722E6A11-4D8E-4300-A9A8-7EF0E3FBBB9F.JPG|The Sun looming closer to Earth in 10 billion AD. CCE1A48E-2671-43BB-8B39-C764E9A6F2E5.JPG|The Sun as an Orange Giant. RedGiantSun.PNG MainSequenceSun.PNG TheSun(Sol)2.JPG TheSun(Sol)CGIpromo.PNG 3CCA0933-6CB5-4F28-B4A4-7F7C9B2906F0.PNG TheSun(Sol)CGIpromo.PNG|The Red Giant Sun in her debut. 48294DEC-0C37-4803-A436-2EC8708A510A.JPG|The Sun about to engulf Mars Sources *Wikipedia.org *Diagram of the sun at NASA.gov *solarsystem.nasa.gov *universetoday.com References Category:Celestial Bodies known [[Category:Stars Category:G-type stars Category:Characters